Fate
by The PerfectAspiration
Summary: Just after Nate and Blair break up, her and chuck hook up in the back of his limo. The Limo scene written how I see it happening. Blair & Chuck get it on. Please Review! 3


**So, I have been MIA for a long ass time, partly because school has been kicking my ass. And I have final assignments that need to be … Well, finished. But over the past few months, I've discovered a large addiction to Gossip Girl, and along with that my two favorite people, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. And since the fandom has a lack of them, I thought I'd give the Limo scene a shot for shits and giggles.**

Enjoy my lovely's. 3

"Thanks for the lift home." Blair drunkenly whispered.

"You were … Amazing up there." I said back, with desire lacing my words, even though I didn't intend for it to be there.

Blair started inching her way to me, little by little. I knew what was coming, but I didn't really understand why she was doing this. She leaned in, and as did I, until our lips met, my teeth nicking her bottom lip and then pulling away. 

"You sure?" I said, while her finger tips caressed the back of my hand.

She looked at me with dark chocolate eyes, searing into my own. And then her lips crashed back into mine, full force, with all inhibitions gone. Her hand slid up my thigh with purpose, and those lips … They lit every nerve in my body on fire. ****

I pulled her slightly atop me, and let my hands wander up her warm skin, pressing her into my throbbing erection. I hugged her as fiercely as I could, kissing the top of her head over and over, unable to prevent myself. My fingers kept sliding up and down her smooth torso, feeling the slender fabric of her bra on the sides. Her tongue found my skin and I felt my will crumbling, forgetting everything but her touch and smell.

The world was disappearing around us, falling away like the meteors we used to watch together. All I could see, feel, smell was her. Her. I wanted her so badly. Now. Before it was too late. "Please, please," I almost growled into her ear, trying to get it out before I was lost to my desire. "Please don't let this ruin anything. Please tell me. Anything. If I go too far." I felt incoherent. "This feels too good. My mind is going..."

Blair giggled and moved backwards. "Tickles," she explained, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. I touched her sides again. She wiggled. "That does too." I stopped. "No, just not so light."

I moved my hands around to her lower back and my fingers pushed harder, kneading her muscles. "Better?" 

"Oh yeah," she said collapsing back into my body, chest to chest. I worked my hands slowly up her body, massaging and touching as I went. The cloth of her slip kept riding up as I moved, exposing more and more of her.

As I was kneading just below her bra strap, I felt her hands move up to the top button of my shirt, unfastening it. Without a word, she moved to the next one, releasing it as well. She moved to the third button in the middle of my chest but her hands were trapped between our bodies. After fumbling for a bit, she asked, "Can you?"****

"Only if you do, too," I said and grinned.

She gave me a pretend tsk-tsk and then pulled herself up to a sitting position, her knees folded under, between my legs. Without a delay, she grabbed her slip and pulled it over her head, tossing it away. She looked like a dream come to life. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back with a few stray strands peeking out from the sides. Her trademark smile adorned her flushed cheeks. My eyes traced along the lines of her long neck and over her slender collarbone. She wore a charcoal gray cotton bra over her round breasts. My eyes followed down her torso as it slipped inwards at the side with just the smallest of dimples at the bottom.

She placed her free hand right on the bulge in my pants.

I had been hard for as long as I could remember tonight, but this was a whole 'nother level. I felt each throb as I grew bigger and bigger in her hand. She looked at me so seriously. I was unable to do anything.

Her lips moved against mine and soon our tongues were dancing together. I felt her tongue so wet and strong bend up behind my teeth, licking back and forth. I sucked it into my mouth until she somehow reversed it and I felt her sucking my own tongue into her. Her nipples pressed into the bottom of my chest, moving back and forth as we kissed.

The tip of my cock was lodged against her stomach, wet against her skin. Our legs slid against one another, and I could not fathom how smooth and soft she felt. I moved my hands down her body and squeezed her bare bottom in my hands. She did the same to me and I felt that smile forming against my lips. I growled against her mouth.

Blair suddenly broke the kiss and began to rub her body against mine in earnest. I felt her nipples sliding up and down my body. I heard her whisper, "So good," as she moved back up my body. Then she was kissing along my lips, chin, and neck as she moved down again.

My fingers pressed hard sliding up her back, while I kissed anything in sight. I suddenly caught a glimpse of her ear and slid to the side to get at it. As I did so, something happened and my leg slipped between her thighs. I could feel her, warm and moist, against my skin.

She suddenly grabbed my cock in her hand and began to rub it. She was moving her hand in rhythm with her mound against my leg. I felt her thumb wrapping over the head, rubbing my precum all around.

Through the haze in my mind, I felt a drop of moisture running down my leg from her. I was beginning to smell new scents floating around us, from her, from me, from the sweat that was forming on our naked bodies. I wanted to taste her, taste all of her, before the night was done.

My tongue traveled down Blair's neck, licking in broad, wet strokes under her chin. Next it was the collarbone, which changed our angle and I felt her slip off of my leg. I bent over further and kissed down her chest. It was different here than everywhere else. Her breast was soft, giving as I pressed with my lips, but springing back as I let go. I could imagine spending an hour here, exploring. My eyes fell on her nipples.

The aureoles were much darker than any other skin on her, almost a chocolate color. They were marked with reddish nipples that seemed very wide. Each was erect and pointed outward. I moved to one nipple and laid a soft kiss on it.

Straddling her thighs, I leaned over and drew a nipple straight into my mouth. I heard her say something like, "Now, there we go," to herself and her legs moved up and down under mine. I just did whatever I could think of, sucking on each nipple, soft, then hard, then soft.

I ran my tongue in circles around those dark areolas while my fingers teased on the other side. I then licked back and forth quickly, and her body squirmed under mine as I kissed. She squirmed against me so much that I had to move my pelvis away from her to prevent a repeat of earlier.

As I moved, my tongue slid down her breast onto her stomach. I suddenly breathed in that intoxicating smell that I had noticed before. My eye fell down her stomach, past her pinched navel, to a layer of curly black hair. That was something to discover.

I kissed down her stomach ever so slowly, making sure nothing escaped my lips. I could feel my excitement building as I moved lower. She also began to shudder and catch her breath and I was already in danger of cumming without anything touching me. I changed from kissing to licking up and down the sides of her belly.

Her hand was on my shoulder and I looked up to see her propped up on an elbow. My lips were still nestled in her curls. She gazed at me with a ferocity I had never seen before. I took her hand in mine, our fingers intertwining. She shook beneath me.

"I'm scared," Blair whispered in a shaky voice.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I said back, trying to be gentle.

Blair reached down and took my condom-wrapped shaft in her hand, pulling me lower and at a different angle.

I pushed my hips forward again where she had placed me and Blair's eyes shot open.

My head was inside her. I could feel the tightness.

I pushed again and she cried out. Her arms wrapped around me tightly, clutching me. "Slow..." she coaxed. And in one more quick thrust, I was all the way in, as I watched in rapt fascination as she screamed to the heavens.

"Are you doing alright?"

She nodded, then said, "it hurts some." She looked deep into my eyes and then caressed my face while our hips moved back and forth together.

I had an idea. I propped myself on one arm and lowered the other down her torso, gliding over her skin as I went. My hand disappeared between her legs, bumping into my own cock inside her. I slid up from there... Blair squealed and jumped up. I had found her clit. I kept my cock as still as I could, just filling her, while my fingers began to touch that sensitive spot. Her little whimpers became cries and her arms started to flail around. As she moved, her muscles gripped my cock inside her, squeezing it and releasing it. It felt so good.

Her fingers clawed at my back hard and she was watching me so intensely. There was sweat on her skin and tears.

I made sure my fingers kept moving on her. Tears sliding down her cheeks. I wanted to kiss each one. Her hips bucked hard into me. I was thrusting. Oh, thrusting deep into her warm body.

I was cumming, cumming, and cumming. I felt my face twisting and my whole body convulsing. Shot after shot into her.

But I kept my finger moving on her clit as I was collapsing on her. I didn't forget. All I wanted in the world was to make her feel like I did. She deserved everything I could give her. "Beautiful, beautiful," I heard myself saying over and over incoherently as my cock continued to throb deep inside her.

She screamed and flew to the ceiling. She plastered herself against my body. My fingers slipped from their place. Her face was buried in my neck and her body convulsed with soft sobs. I didn't let go. I was here forever for her. As long as she would have me.

**END**


End file.
